Books and Strawberries
by The Blonde One
Summary: 17 year old, Hima Shingiko, moves from the U.S. to live with her dad in Japan. Her best friend is the "Hot" Light Yagami. he asks her out. she declines. when "L" pops up at the collage she can't help but to fall for him. Poor Raito. LixOC/ LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hence The Name

Disclaimer: I would not be typing this on my brother's computer if I owned death note, my chemical romance,

Chapter one: Worlds

I layed down on my couch in my bed room. It was a futon actually. We, my cat Filix and I, had just moved here from Georgia. I speak fluent Japanese considering my father was living in the Kanto region.

I was here living with him because I **hate** the man my mother married.

"Fiiiiiilllliiiixxxx" I called as the grey tabby cat was walking by. It stopped and jumped up onto my stomach. "geeeeezzzz cat, you're getting fatter by the day." I said to him.

He left after five minuets and I went to go get soda. Amazing how I could drink four liters and not gain a single pound.

"Heeeey, Hima. Hows it been around here today?" my dad asked as he came inside.

"just fine if you mean I was bored to no freakin' end." I mumbled so he would hear 'just fine'

"okay!" his cell phone rang. "hello?" he asked.

I reached into the fridge and got a can of strawberry soda.

My phone soon rang after that, "J.O.Y." I said not answering.

I went to my room again with my soda. I turned on my stereo and blasted "disenchanted" by my chemical romance. I spun around in my computer chair and sang along.

I pulled out my notebook. I wrote down a few things that I need for school that started tomorrow for me. Sigh.

I turned the TV on and saw that some person had a group of children and possibly around two teachers as hostages. The children filed out.

"it has been reported that the suspect has died." I looked in the mirror at my platinum blonde hair, pale porcelain skin, and desert colored eyes. I looked at my computer.

-0- five weeks later -0-

I was fed up with the talk of "KIRA" being a god. I hated Kira.

It was after class and I was sitting on a bench out side when Raito came up to me. "Hey, Hima." he said. I told him to just call me Hima.

"hello, Raito-kun." I said as he sat down. "so, what's up?" I asked leaning my head on my fist and stairing at him.

"nothing much, did you get the homework?"

"Of course, sir." he smiled slightly at my sarcasm. "or would you prefer what almost ALL the girls call you, Raito-sama?"

"you know what," he said trying not to laugh.

"no, but I would if you would please tell me…"

"I was going to any way." he said, "you wanna come over today?"

I looked at him, brown hair, brown eyes, "y-yeah, sure, Raito!"

"do you want to stop at the store first, considering…" he shook his head obviously commenting on what I said about his gross consommé flavored chips.

"I look at the flavors I was raised on." I pouted playfully.

"like any thing and every thing unhealthy?"

"AMEN!!" I said standing up. I smoothed my uniform.

We walked to his house. "Mom, I'm home." he said.

I was holding a box of chocolate pocky. "Hello, Raito! Hello, Hima." she said.

"hello !" I smiled politely. "you look nice today, coming home?" I asked.

"thank you, and yes he is." she said with a smile.

"come on, Hima." light said grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

When we got to the top Sayu popped out of her room, "Hello, Raito, hey Hima!" she said.

"hey Sayu!" I said as light pulled me into his room. He closed the door.

"So, I see you don't have you bag of 'normal' clothes."

"nope." I said as I turned the TV on.

"well that's odd, usually you can't stand to be seen in the uniform."

" well WE have a CAPE… eeww." I said as he ate the chip.

"you know, you're the only girl I can talk to on an intelligent level. So where do you stand on the Kira case?"

"Kira deserves to die." he went pale.

"w-why would you say something so morbid?" he asked.

I took a shaky breath, "h-he killed my friend."

"who was your friend? I thought Kira only killed criminals."

"I assume you've heard about the LABB murder case, right?" he nodded.

"the man killed three or four people."

"Beyond Birthday…" I closed my eyes, "I used to live around him." I still don't like to think of my london days. He was my pen pal.

"I see. Well I completely understand your feelings about me" he flashed pink "I mean Kira."

"Raito?" I asked tilting my head slightly, "what'd you mean by that?" he couldn't be Kira could he?

"hmp." he frowned. "sorry, I guess I kind of took Kira's side about that case."

"Raito, would you tell me if you were Kira?"

"maybe… would you ever tell me what you think of me?"

"was that some lame way of asking me out?" I asked.

"I think so."

"I-I'll think about it, Raito, relationships never go in my favor." I walked over to the door, "see ya Monday." I said as I left.

I went down stairs and said good bye to and Sayu.

I was walking down the street when I saw a small café.

"fooooooooooooood." I said as I got to the cross walk.

When I got inside I saw the display of sweets. "can I help you, miss?" asked the cheery voice of my best friend, Lorie.

"hey, Lorie. 'sup? I asked as I spotted an old dude out of the corner of my eye. He glanced my way. "can I get some of that?" I asked pointing to a strawberry cake covered in butter cream icing and fresh strawberries.

"wow something up? You NEVER eat cake unless you were upset." she said getting a small slice.

"He brought up Kira." I sighed. I paid her the amount of yen.

"Raito?" she asked. I nodded. The old man looked our way. "what happened?"

"I'll tell you later." I said as I left to go to a table."

The door opened and I saw light walk in.

He came over to my booth. "hey." he smiled at me. "sorry if I rushed you." he said.

"n-no not at all." I said as he took my hand in his under the table. "Raito. I'm not saying that I don't want to go out with you- I just don't know."

He smiled. "It's alright, Hima." he said as he looked at my cake. "wow,"

"you and Lorie both, I SWEAR."

"well."

"grrrr" we sat there in an awkward silence. "look," he started.

"you say that a lot."

He rolled his eyes. "don't worry about it."

"the cake?"

"no. the question. I wanted to show you something, but I can't do that unless I know you would never tell any one or freak out." he said more serious than I had ever heard him sound before.

"L-Light? You really scare me when you sound like that." I said as his eyes looked a bit more…red?!

"don't worry. I would never hurt you." he said leaning over the table.

"… light I would never tell any one. You don't have to date me to tell me a secret, ya know." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He reached into his bag…


	2. Voices, Glares, and Letters

He pulled out an envelope… "GOD, RAITO!!!!!" I said rather loudly, "THAT WAS CRULE! IF YOU WOULD OF TOLD ME YOU WERE KIRA I MIGHT OF UNDERSTOOD THE SUSPENSE! NOW I FEEL LIKE A RETARD!!!!"

He was laughing at me. I took a three inch chunk out of my cake and ate it while giving him the most evil look I could muster up. "I got accepted to Touou."

"grrr…" I said as I took another bite. "this tastes good."

He nearly busted out laughing at the way I said that which made me loose my glare. "you are so weird."

'Kira!' said a small voice in the back of my head. "well I've got to go. I'm hearing voices in the back of my head. Don't follow me this time."

"okay, bye." he said as I left.

'he is KIRA you RE-RE' screamed the tiny voice… I'm insane. 'no you're not.'

Okay……

When I got home dad was there with some people from work. "Hello Hima." said my dad as he hugged me.

"Hi?" I said as the eyes of three other people looked at me.

"Hima!" said Matsuda (Who already thought of me as his little sister)

"Matsuda!" I said.

"So this is the legendary Hima." said one of the guys. "hello. I'm Ukita."

"Uh…hi"

"I'm Mogi."

"Hi?" I said again. I went to my room after picking up Felix.

I fell asleep after 30 minuets of reading manga. I didn't know which one, I've read them all.

When I woke up there was a note book on my floor.

"Silly cat." I said as I picked it up. The book was the one that Beyond and I would send back and forth to each other.

I opened it up to the first page:

_"Hello Elisabeth,  
__I am Backup. You can just shorten it down to B or BB. My teachers said that I need to talk to some one other than the people here at this boring orphanage. They pulled out a picture of you and an address. Please write back on the next page. I'm interested in hearing about your life.  
__B.B"_

I was eight when I got that letter. We would send it back each week. It would include things about his orphanage and my house. We talked like that until his death.

I flipped on a lamp and turned to the last page.

_"I'm worried about my sanity. You would think I was insane before, killing those people, but no, I knew exactly what I was doing, to surpass that idiot of a man. I wish we could talk face-to-face, Elisabeth, or as you would prefer, Etsu._

_I don't know why I should actually say this on our letter. I've never written an actual closing on our letters before, but,  
__Good bye and wish that I could talk to you again in person,  
__Your extremely grateful friend,  
__Beyond Birthday"_

I took out a pen and wrote: _LIGHT YAGAMI IS KIRA?!?!?!?_

I closed the note book and took a sip of the flat strawberry soda on my desk as I left the room.

**well THAT was short wasn't it...... I'm dissapointed in my self..... oh well... I'll keep going! I'm confused about when (or if) to bring L in. hmmmmmmm...well to reveiw is up to you!X3 I rymed!!!...any way...**


	3. Broken, Shattered, Pain

**Hello people... I'm sorry about not getting this up sooner, this past week was hectic. church, school, friends. Ya know.  
I would of had this up already but I ended up retyping this chapter 5 thimes... hope you enjoy! :)** **ps. I don't own Death Note. Only Hima and other people who are mentioned that never exist in the original plot line.**

_I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap. I was scared to death as the room grew darker and darker. I saw a little girl in the middle of the room she was wearing a white dress, nothing fancy about it, an ankle length dress. I walked closer to her out stretched hand. "Come with me Elisabeth." she said to me. I walked closer, as I did so, I saw spots of crimson on her dress. She was the exact image of eight year old me. Except her blood red eyes and the demonic smile that plastered its self on her face. The curls of her hair were distinct and shoulder length. "It'll be alright, Elisabeth, remember me?" she asked innocently._

_I shook my head vigorously, I did though and she knew that. "why try to hide it? Too afraid that all those memories you worked so HARD to get rid of will come flooding back?" her angelic voice was filled with sinister pleasure._

"_Don't say it was m-my fault, Addison." I stuttered, tears pouring down my face._

"_Elsie don't be ridiculous. I won't tell you that, daddy's time is up." she laughed with pleasure. "I felt it my responsibility to tell you that. I'll see him tomorrow." she said. She pulled me to her. Now she was the exact image of me with acceptation of the eyes. "Little sister, did you think that therapy would keep me away for ever?" she asked. "I hope you don't mind me trying to take over again."_

_I pulled away but she still held my wrist "DAMMIT LET GO!!!" I screamed as she laughed with delight. "YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN!!!! NEVER AGAIN!!!" I fell to my knees as she twisted my wrist. Tears were becoming a water fall as she wrapped her arms around me and put her forehead against mine. "I'll enjoy the next few hours tormenting you."_

"_STOP IT YOU'RE GONE YOU'RE DEAD!!!! YOU DON'T EXIST ANY MORE!!!"_

"Hima? Honey? Are you okay? What's wrong baby?" asked daddy.

Tears were still pouring from my eyes and my wrist was throbbing like crazy, "D-d-daddy." I choked "S-she c-came b-back." I said as he sat me up and hugged me. My wrist was swollen and dad never knew about Addison telling me when he was going to die.

we were eating dinner and all of a sudden daddy started having a heart attack. "DAD!!!!!"I ran to the phone and called the hospital.

~~30 minutes of crying and such~~

"I'm sorry, young lady." said the doctor. He looked at my wrist as he knelt in front of me, trying to get eye contact with me even though I had my face buried in my knees. "he's gone." he sighed. "what happened to your wrist?"

"M-my sister broke it." I said even though technically, she's dead.

"Here, I'll put it in a cast."

He did so. When I left dad's phone vibrated. I answered.

"h-hello?" I asked.

"Is there?" asked a synthetic voice.

"No. h-he just died." I said.

"I-I was afraid of that." they said. "who are you?"

"Elisabeth Shingiko. His daughter." I said, no longer using my nick name.

"are you at the hospital?"

"yes."

"I'll send some one to get you. You will stay under the protection of the Japanese task force so you are not harmed by Kira as your father was." they hung up.

30 minuets later the door opened and Matsuda ran over to me. "I was told to come get you. I'm sorry about what happened." He said. He looked like an adult now versus his normal teen like self. He wrapped me in a hug. "we'll keep you safe, Hima." he took me out side to his car and drove me to my house and let me get some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I shoved them into a white bag with the goodbyes of my friends Sarah, Rachael, Emma, Caroline, Kirsten and Tori.

We left and he took me to a really big hotel.

We took the elevator up to the 13th floor and down the hall to room 1310.


	4. Blanket

"Don't worry, Hima." said Matsuda in a reinsuring tone of voice. "Ryuzaki, I brought her here."

Ryuzaki? Who's that? "Ah. Yes. We were just finishing here." said a man from across the room. The chair spun around and a dude about 20 or 23 was sitting there with his knees to his chest and his thumb to his mouth. ", I am dreadfully sorry for your loss." he said, his raven black hair neatly unorganized against his porcelain skin.

I closed my eyes and nodded slightly so he would understand that I heard him and so I would not have to speak.

"Ryuzaki," said Light's dad, "Were will she stay? She can't possibly stay in here with us! We're all men."

"I have a conjoining room off of this one." he said. He looked at me, "would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head.

"I know the situation you are in all too well, Hima." he said after the rest of the people left. "here, I'll take your bag." he said as he picked it up. "the room is this way." he said.

He took me into a room that was off the main room. It was huge. "thank you." I said so quietly that I thought it was inaudible.

"you're welcome." he said as he closed the door.

I put on my pajamas. A black long sleeve t-shirt and plaid pink cotton pants. "I can't possibly go to sleep tonight." I said to my self. I took out the note book and sat on the bed.

I flipped to the last page again and wrote: _"Dad died after Addison broke my wrist."_

I looked at the book in my lap. Beyond birthday used the alias 'Rue Ryuzaki' also right?

I turned to page 99 (I got bored and numbered them when I was 13)

I read down to where he was telling me about his new alias… Rue Ryuzaki.

"Oh. My. God." I said as I walked over to the door.

Ryuzaki was sitting in a chair writing something down. I closed the door. He looked up. "yes?" he asked.

"L." I stated simply.

"what about it?" he asked.

"You are L." I said. "Beyond Birthday used that alias." I said as I closed the note book.

"So you're Elisabeth." he said. "Backup's pen pal.' he said. "Beyond said you were very smart."

"and?"

"do you want to help?"

"No duh, Sherlock." I said "He killed my FATHER." I said.

"yes, but I won't let you help until you are done wit the loss of your father."

It all hit me then. Shock, pain, misery, heart ache, loneliness, hate, anger, and grief. It was as if on cue. I broke down crying.

He led me to the room again. I fell asleep.

~~Two hours later.~~

I was crying again. SHE showed up. She kept talking about how I was responsible for dad's death.

I stayed up the rest of the night. I went out of the room at five in the morning.

To my surprise L was sitting in front of the computer. I didn't close the door and tip toed over there to see that he was asleep. He was absolutely adorable, curled up with his thumb in his mouth.

It was freezing in the room so I went back to my room and got my jacket and a blanket. I put my jacket on and took the blanket into the main room. I approached the spot where L was sleeping.

I took the large blanket and covered him with it. He uncurled a little. "good night, Ryuzaki." I whispered. I could of sworn a smile formed on his face.

I went and laid down on the love seat pretty soon I was asleep.

~~8:00 that morning~~

I woke up in the room that I left earlier that morning covered with the blanket that I covered L with. I went over to a mirror and brushed my hair with the small blue brush that I keep in my purse. I changed and went out into the main room. Matsuda came over to me and handed me my pink tooth brush and sponge bob tooth paste.

I smiled at him and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and used the deodorant that I didn't know was in my bag or hand.

I went back out to the main room where they were talking about what L and I talked about.

"I'm going to go outside for a while if you don't mind." I said.

"Masuda will accompany you." said L.

"Sure, sure." I said. (yes, that was a Jacob Black quote even though I completely adore Caius)

Matsuda and I went to the park and then my house.

I ran in and grabbed more clothes, my shampoo, conditioner, other things…., and my lap top.

My phone rang. Light?

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, Hima."

"why?"

"he died and I couldn't stop it. My dad won't let me join the task force, and I couldn't resist hacking his computer and I saw that your father was an agent investigating the Kira case and-"

"Shut up you aren't on he side of justice you are on Kira's side. Light."


	5. explanations and cellphone calls

** What's up people?! Look I'm SO sorry i went to Florida and i have no computer to upload with and i went to the twilight premiere yesterday... OH MY GOD IT ROCKED SO HARD!!!! well Here ya go, And sadly Death Note is not mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_He died and I couldn't stop it. My dad won't let me join the task force, and I couldn't resist hacking his computer and I saw that your father was an agent investigating the Kira case and-"_

"_Shut up you aren't on he side of justice you are on Kira's side. Light." _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"H-Hima?" he asked.

"Sorry. She's left the mind set, this is Addison. Can I help you, sir?" she responded. "oh sorry I believe talking hours are over." she hung up.

Every thing went black.

"Matsuda when did this happen?" I heard. I tried to sit up.

"don't force your self, Shingiko-kun" I heard L say. "You passed out and Matsuda brought you back here."

"I-I seem to have let her slip by…geez."

"who?" asked Ryuzaki.

"I'll explain soon, don't worry about it." I said.

~~After the other police officers leave~~

"Hima-kun, would please tell me who you were talking about earlier." demanding much?

"Fine." I said walking into the room where he sat with cake and panda cookies. "My twin sister." I said.

"twin?" he asked. "but you are an only child."

"she died at age eight. I used to have dreams about her and she would scare the living crap out me." I said, "she broke my wrist and told me that dad would die. Then the next day he did?" I said timidly.

"I see." he said.

"you think I'm a freak now, don't you?" I asked pretty sure of his answer. "Most people I've told that to thought I was, so I understand perfectly."

"You're wrong. I know a lot of people with issues like that, but usually they have a completely different personality rather than their older twin sister." he stared into his coffee.

"Do you have a sharpie?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked. Well I mean, that really was a dumb question. Sharpie equals brain cells die, and he's a genius.

"Just forget that, sorry." I said as I stroked the black cast.

"okay," he said as he stood up. "I'll be back in a few minuets." he said.

I nodded. He went off in the direction of the bathroom.

I went into my room and pulled out my lap top when my phone rang. "hello?" I asked not looking to see who it is.

"Elisabeth, baby. How are you? I heard about your dad, are you taking it alright? Where are you staying, who with, are you okay?" asked my mom. Geez.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm staying with one of dad's friend's houses until I move into the college." I said. She doesn't need to know the rest about Addison and my wrist and (of course,) L.

"He's not a pervert, is he?" GEEEZ.

"No." I said slightly annoyed. MY GOD WOMAN HOW WOULD I KNOW?!?!?!?

"Okay well I'll come see you soon. Okay. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you, too." I said. We hung up.

I heard the door close than another close.

My phone rang again. Sarah! "hello, My blond friend. How's it been?"

"OH MY FREAKING GLOBS OF CHEESE!!! I finally get to talk to you! So what's up?"

"Uh, well my dad died."

"Oh…" when talking to her it's hard to not smile.

"Sarah, close your mouth."

"sorry, I truly am." she sounded serious.

"thanks. Why does it sound like you're in the air port?"

"'Cause I am."

"where?"

"Japan." She sighed. "I can leave if you want." she said.

"No, don't. Is anyone with you?"

"No." she said now more calm. "Where are you?" she asked.


	6. Kira, Ryuk, Horrar, Soku, and Adamu

**Okay, sorry for not being good with updates, and sorry if you don't like Sarah's POV, but it's needed for the story. well enjoy!**

"wow" said Horrar, as Watari dropped us off, "this dude's a he slave."

"pretty much." I told him as we watched Watari pull away. "He feels it's his job as a parent."

"Are you guessing?" he asked.

"Yes. Gotta problem with it?"

"No." he said as he flew beside me.

"Horrar, why do you not look like Adamu's shinigami?"

"I had a death note when I was human and I begged not to be sent to that place. I still went for twenty years, didn't age though, but they made me into a shinigami." he said.

He wasn't creepy like the other shinigami, he looked like a regular person with creepy orange eyes and large silver wings. He was far more attractive (physically) than any human could ever be, but his habits are incredibly gross.

"Sarah," said the familiar voice of a junior.

"Adamu-kun" I said as we hugged each other, "now I feel incredibly short." I pouted as he led me inside.

"You woke up about lunch time didn't you?"

"you know it buddy!" he led me inside the large house.

"This is my cousin's house." he said "I found out something incredibly odd about my cousin, also."

"okay? Can I have my book back now?" I asked.

"sure." he said pulling me to him, "It's inside."

When we got inside his cousin Sayu, was eating lunch. "Adamu, THIS is your girlfriend?" she asked. "how'd you manage that?!" she asked.

"Ha ha, very funny, Sayu. I will tell you that I ended up with a black eye and bloody nose." he said smiling at me.

I was blushing… a lot… "eh heh, heh, my bad," I said.

"Hey Adamu," said a teenager from behind us, "so that's her?" he asked.

I turned around to face him, when I noticed something about his life span, "…it's gone…" I whispered in shock.

Kira.

"do you two want to come up to my room and talk?"

"Sure" answered Adamu, taking me up to Light's room with him.

"Hello, Kira. I'm Sarah, pleasure to meet you."

"why do you think I'm Kira?"

I turned around to my Shinigami, "Horrar, can you find it for me?" I asked sweetly.

"will do, evil child."

I heard Soku mutter something "Horrar, you little monster, I know what you're after."

"the desk."

I nodded, fixing my black skirt. "my note book, Adamu. If you don't mind." I said holding my hand out to him.

He handed me my red death note. "thanks."

"no problem."

"touch the note book, Light. Horrar, get over here."

"Why?"

I looked at him with a dead look, "please."

"fine, fine."

Light reached out and touched the book. "now let me see your note book." I said

Soku looked at Horrar, who was talking to what I assumed was Light's shimigami.

He went over to his desk and pulled the ink tube out of a pen and propped up a false bottom. he handed me his note book.

"wow. Hi shinigami." I said.

"I'm Ryuk. so you have the eyes, don't you?

"of course." I said smiling at the creepy shinigami.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's all, I hope you enjoy it.... Bye,bye!**


	7. slip ups and maximum blushing!

**this was fast but I like it, I don't own Death note. only my OCs. Enjoy! //  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

~~ At Touou/// Hima's POV~~

Our first day at Touou university. Light and I have almost every class together.

"uh, Light, can I talk to you?" I asked as we sat down in our first class of the day.

"sure. Why can't you?"

"the phone incident… I'm sorry, that doesn't usually happen- uhm, I'm really, really sorry."

"oh, it's okay, your dad died and you were stressed, It's fine." he said. "you look nice today." he said.

"lots of work." I said. "at least we don't have those annoying uniforms to worry about."

I was wearing a white tank top under a black sweater, a white skirt, and black, open-toed wedges.

"yep, sorry I didn't come to the ceremony thingy, Friday." I said as I sat next to him.

"it's fine. Me and a man by the name of Ryuuga Hideki, were the top scorers. He's quite a character."

"really, is he in this class?"

"hmm, I don't see hi-" he looked at the door, "there he is. The one in the white T- shirt." he said.

My jaw dropped.

He came up the stairs to where we sat and sat next to me. "hello, Light. Hello, Hima." he said.

"you know each other?" asked Light. "does she know about…." asked Light.

"yes. she knows." said Ryuzaki.

The next person to join our group was the only person who could drive me up the wall and to the brink of insanity backwards, Takada Kiyomi.

"hey, Light. What's up?" she asked as she took a seat on Light's other side.

'I hate this law class…' I thought as Takada looked at me.

"I'm moving back a row." said Ryuzaki.

"can I come back with you?" I asked quietly.

"sure." he said, causing me to smile.

"I can't stand that woman." I said to my new raven haired friend as we walked to the lunchroom.

"Miss. Kiyomi?" he asked.

"the spawn of Satan if you ask me." I said. "where'd Light go?" I asked.

"he said he needed to run home to get something. I didn't ask wha-" he was interrupted bye a short pudgy girl named Kyoko.

"uh-uh-uh- R-Ryuuga-san," she stuttered, blushing furiously.

"yes?" he asked politely, but emotionless. He still sounded a bit pissed cause she interrupted him.

"would you like to g-go out to l-lunch Saturday?" she managed.

"I'm sorry,-"

"Kyoko." I said to him.

"thank you, Hima. I'm sorry Kyoko, I'm busy." he said.

"oh. O-okay." she said.

She left us to go talk to her other friend.

"so, Light went to get some thing and you didn't ask what, correct?" I asked.

"precisely." he said.

We sat down at a table with strawberry cake, water, and tea.

He was sitting in his odd position and holding his fork between his thumb and index finger.

"not to be rude, but why do you sit like that?" I asked.

He turned to me, "three reasons . One, if I were sit normal my deductive skills would instantly drop 40 percent, two, it's comfortable ," I giggled a little, "three, it makes you ask questions."

"I guess you're right." I giggled.

"Hima, where's Light?" asked Takada, walking up behind me.

"he went somewhere, it's not like I murdered him, so chill." I said talking about the glare she was giving me.

"fine." she said walking off.

"some one's on it this week." I said mostly to myself, almost hoping that she heard it.

"are you talking about-"

"sorry 'bout interrupting, but yes, I was referring to that, my dear friend."

"I don't get why she hates you."

"She's always liked Light and I always hang out with him." I said with a smug smile. "tormenting Miss. Touou is really fun!" I said to him.

He smirked a little. Just that little smirk made him seem more alive.

"You should smile more, you are really- eh, never mind." I said realizing what words were about to slip out of my mouth.

"what were you about to say? You're great at imitating a strawberry," he held the strawberry next to my face, "a bit lighter than this strawberry."

DARN BUSHING PROBLEM ALWAYS CAUSING ME TO NOT KEEP THING LIKE THAT TO MY SELF!!!!!!!!

**///////////////////////////////  
thanks to crazyasian 12 for your review! and to people who reveiwd on the earlier chapters!**


	8. In Need of New Insults and humpty dumpty

**OH MY GARSH!! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! (..) BUT MY COMPUTER DIED AND I GOT SIDE TRACKED AND I'M GOING INTO A RANT SO, ENJOY AND DEATH NOTE ISN'T MINE SADLY/////////**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

The rest of the day droned on…(so did the teachers)…very slowly, making me want to curl up and sleep for hours. Ryuzaki, Light and I all had the same schedules exactly, and I had decided to sit with L every class, rather than Light and Takeda. Eew, I can't believe he's dumb enough to go out with that skank.  
"Hima." said Takeda, holding my shoulder as I was walking out of the main building to start walking to the corner, where Watari and Ryuzaki would pick me up. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
I sighed '_deeep breath, Hima'_ I told my self mentally, but turned around and looked at her unwillingly. "yeah?"  
"I'll _try_ to be nice to you, so you won't have to avoid Light, but it's not because I _like_ you, okay. It's to keep him happy, even though you chewed him out over the phone yesterday when he was calling you." she said, wiping her hands on her skirt.  
"Okay." I muttered, walking away, the wind blew the sakura blossoms and my hair every where.  
I can't believe that she could have the nerve to tell me off like that! That's wrong and mean, and wrong… and MEAN!!!  
I sat down on a bench at the corner. God, I'm so tired.  
Humpty dumpty sat on the wall, humpty dumpty had a great fall…  
I closed my eyes until I heard the car drive up and stop.  
"Are you still awake, Hima?" asked Ryuzaki, opening the door for me.  
"Sadly so, Ryu." I mumbled, climbing into the English styled limousine. "me so sleeeepy." I said  
Ryuzaki shifted into the "Indian-style" of sitting, and looked at me, "You can lay your head down if you want to." he said quietly.  
"Suuuure, thanks, Ryu." I said, leaning over to hug him, but he pulled my head into his lap, with his back against the car wall.  
"You'll pass out in a minuet, Hima, so just go to sleep, right now, and you'll be in your right mind when you wake up." he said, soothingly, in his deep, warm, slightly musical voice. "Okay?"  
"mmm hmm." I said, almost falling asleep instantly, but staying awake long enough to know he was playing with my hair.  
I didn't dream for that four hour nap, and I was glad, cause I didn't want Addison ruining it for me. So, when I woke up, I was in a different hotel room, and Felix was curled up on the pillow next to my head.  
"Hey, baby." I said scratching the area around his bell-collar. "How'd you get here?" he meowed and closed his eyes again.  
In all that's gone on, I forgot Felix, my baby boy, poor cat. There was a creak from the door, and I looked up.  
L was standing there, holding a new outfit from my house… underwear and all.  
"Hello, star shine, the earth says hello!" I smiled, "well, what were you saying about me being in my 'right mind when I wake up', Ryuzaki?" I asked.  
He shuffled in, and sat on the end of the bed, in the more common sitting style of the world. "I can hope, right?"  
"Do you have a sharpie?" I asked again… DARN!  
"No, why?" he asked.  
"Never mind…" I said. "Can I have a hug?" I blurted.  
"Ummm, sure?" he said.  
I crawled over to were he was an hugged him, but the door opened, and Aizawa came in. "RYUZAKI!!!" he shouted.  
I jumped back, and realized that his arms were lightly around my back, and Aizawa was fuming. "I'm the one to blame for this, Aizawa." I said.  
"Change back to Japanese, Hima." said L in English. Only then did I realize that I had switched over to my lightly accented English.  
"Sorry," I said, in Japanese again, "I'm the one to blame for this…" I said again.  
"And why should I believe this?" asked the angry Afro-cop.  
"'Cause I hugged him first, I was still upset, and he's been nice to me, so I gave him a hug." I said. "That, and he's my buddy, now."  
"Just as long as it's that and nothing else." he said through clenched teeth. "Your father wouldn't want you to get hurt if anything happens to Ryuzaki, and I'm going to make sure that nothing starts to end that way." he huffed and literally pulled Ryuzaki out of the room.  
"I'll be out in a sec, Ryuzaki." I said politely, closing the door.  
Hmm… on second thought, I'd better take a shower, I think it might help me relax a little.  
I picked up my clothes, "on second thought…" I smirked evilly. I love being a woman!

**And thanks . For reviewing and my windows shall stay locked until I'm thirty, and of course, my bestestest friend, (that's what she put on her review, but her pen name is… Fruity Blonde Pixie, and she's my 'sister' and she _should _put bestestestestest Friend, Garsh,) and I have a random question that's ready to be blurted out…ready…. Why is the sky blue and not orange? **


End file.
